toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
District 53
rightrightDistrict 53 Toastmasters International, serves the 2400 members and the 120 Clubs in Connecticut, Eastern New York (from Lake Placid, capital city Albany, down the Hudson river to West Point), and Western Massachusetts (Springfield and the Berkshires). The 2005-2006 District Governor is Paul Young, DTM. The LGET and LGM are John Lynch, DTM and Will Ryan,DTM. The District 53 Website URL is http://district53toastmasters.org/ = District 53 Spring Conference = right The District 53 Spring 2006 Conference will be held on May 13, 2006 at the Mountainside Special Events, 350 High Hill Rd, Wallingford, Connecticut. The conference is hosted by Division C. Ute Brinkmann and Kevin Finn are the conference co-chairs. Kim Price, ATMS is chairing the 2006 Educational Program committee. Questions? then E-mail the conference committee at sconf53 (at) district53toastmasters.org In addition to the many educational sessions the conference includes the following events: District 53 Tall Tales Speech Contest (Morning) District Communication & Leadership Award will be presented to John Madigan, VP of Corporate Staffing at The Hartford Insurance Group. District 53 International Speech Contest (Evening Banquet) Click here for the latest D53 Conference information. = The Divisions of District 53 = Division A Division A serves Eastern NY and Western CT. Clubs located in Eastern NY include: Brewster, Carmel, Goshen, Hopewell Junction, Kingston, Newburgh, Poughkeepsie, Monticello, Rhinebeck, and Walden, NY. Clubs located in Western CT include: Bethel, Brookfield, Danbury, and Ridgefield, CT. See Division A Directory The Division A International Speech and Tall Tales Speech Contests will be held on April 19, 2006 at the Wooster School Library, 91 Miry Brook Rd, Danbury, Connecticut. The briefings will be at 7:00PM, Contest at 7:30PM. See Division A Contest Information. Division B Division B serves North Central Connecticut. Cities and Towns located in North Central CT include: Bloomfield, Enfield, Hartford, Simsbury, West Hartford, Windsor and Windsor Locks, Connecticut. See Division B Directory. The Division B International Speech and Tall Tales Speech Contests will be held on April 20, 2006 at CIGNA - Wilde Bldg, 900 Cottage Grove Rd, Bloomfield, Connecticut. See Division B Contest Information. Division C Division C serves Eastern and Central Connecticut. Cities and Towns located in Eastern and Central CT include: Berlin, Brooklyn, Colchester, Cromwell, Danielson, East Hartford, Glastonbury, Groton, Madison, Manchester, Middletown, New London, Newington, Norwich, Vernon Rockville, Wallingford, Waterford, Connecticut. See Division C Directory. The Division C International Speech and Tall Tales Speech Contests was held on April 12, 2006 at the UConn Campus at Avery Point, in Groton, Connecticut. The speech contest results are: * International Speech Contest ** 1st - Joe Zafian, Central CT Advanced #8225 ** 2nd - Jennifer Taylor, Golden Eagles #1301 * Tall Tales Speech Contest ** 1st - Nancy Green, Middlesex County #8340 ** 2nd - Ned Ruete, Niantic Toastmasters #9213 See extended Contest News and Photos. Division D Division D serves Southern and West Central Connecticut. Cities and Towns located in Southern and West Central CT include: Bristol, Cheshire, Farmington, Greenwich, Madison, New Haven, Norwalk, Plainville, Shelton, Stamford, Stratford, Torrington, Waterbury, and Woodbridge, Connecticut. See Division D Directory. The Division D International Speech and Tall Tales Speech Contests will be held on Thursday, April 27, 2006 at Plumb Memorial Library, 65 Wooster St, Shelton, Connecticut. The doors will open at 6:30 PM with Registration & Refreshments, 6:50 PM Briefings, 7:00 PM Contest Start.. See Division D Contest Information. Division E Division E serves Western Massachusetts. Cities and Towns located in Western MA include: Agawam, Chicopee, Greenfield, Great Barrington, Lee, Lenox, Northampton, Pittsfield, Springfield, and Westfield, Massachusetts. See Division E Directory. The Division E International Speech and Tall Tales Speech Contests will be held on Wednesday, April 26, 2006 at Northampton VA Medical Center, 421 North Main St, Leeds, Massachusetts. The doors will open at 6:00PM, contest/judges briefings at 6:15PM, contest starts at 6:30PM. See Division E Contest Information. Division F Division F serves Northeastern New York. Clubs located in Northeastern NY include: Albany, Ballston Spa, Clifton Park, Delmar, Fort Edward, Glens Falls, Latham, Loudonville, Malta, Saratoga Springs, Schenectady, Troy, New York. See Division F Directory. The Division F International Speech and Tall Tales Speech Contests was held on April 10, 2006 at Rensselaer (RPI), Heffner Alumni Hall in Troy, New York. The speech contest results are: * International Speech Contest ** 1st - Andrea Isaacs, Patroon #3863 ** 2nd - William Daisak, BPMI-Schenectady Speakers #7091 * Tall Tales Speech Contest ** 1st - Don Countermine, Clifton Park #7877 ** 2nd - Louis Alberti, Patroon #3863 See extended Contest News and Photos = Newsletter: Yankee Activator = The Yankee Activator is the newsletter for District 53 and is published four times a year. Each issue contains letters from DG Paul Young, DTM; LGET John Lynch, DTM; and LGM Will Ryan, DTM plus other stories of timely interest to the toastmasters in District 53. The Yankee Activator is edited and produced by John Osborn. Click here for our current spring 06 issue of the Yankee Activator = Erich's Wiki Web Construction Notes = For more information about what's happening in the rest of the Region, go to Region VII Note on Categories. If you're publicising a contest, please insert Category:Contests on your page somewhere. If your club site is in District 53, place the link Category:District 53 on your page somewhere. This automatically places that page alphabetically in the relevant category. Just click on the Category link at the bottom of the page for an example. By clicking on the category that appears at the bottom of the page, you can get a list of all the contests, or pages related to District 53, or Region VII or whatever. This is very cool. = Explore the wiki! = And explore the rest of the resources here! Start at Main Page, but also Speaking and Leading for fabulous resources! Category:District 53 Category:Region VII Category:Conferences Category:Contests District 53 clubs that have pages on the wikicity * One State Street